


Advantages of one obsolete taboo

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: The wizarding world is by far more open about sex than the muggle one. Hermione takes advantage of that.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Advantages of one obsolete taboo

# AU: Hogwarts is a college.

Hermione was standing on her knees in the middle of a dead-end corridor in the dungeons somewhat away from the Slytherin common room, with her tits on display, letting some Slytherin fuck her mouth. She wasn't even sure whether he was called Derek or Darryl, but decided that in her own thoughts he would go by Derek in those few minutes.

Slytherins always had the biggest dicks, as if they tried to prove something. Nobody said it outright, but it was an open secret, and an obvious one, that most of them used the Enlargement charm. Wizards from other houses did as well, but not to such extent for it to become so glaringly evident. With muggles the whole notion was somewhat understandable, but what was the point of showing off when everyone was able to alter one's own size as easily? That never failed to amuse Hermione.

If only Derek put a tiny bit of thought into it, he would've made his cock not as big, or at least not as thick. That way he would've been able to fuck her throat, instead of just the back of her mouth. At least the one before him had some semblance of a brain between his ears.

Even though it never even occurred to Hermione to blow Malfoy or his two cronies, she used them as a template to split Slytherins in two categories - Malfoys and Goyles. Sometimes a single glance was enough to guess who was who. Unlike Goyles, Malfoys were the ones that had more than two brain-cells. Unfortunately Goyles outnumbered Malfoys by a good margin. So it wasn't a surprise that Slytherins were the ones who tended to show off the most size-wise.

Around her and Derek there were over a dozen of others that watched. Some waited for their turn, some just came to watch; among the second group there were also several witches. Hermione almost never gave blowjobs one on one. Especially to Slytherins. First, she didn't deem it prudent to be alone with somebody she didn't know well, and second and the most important - she liked to be watched.

Even though Hermione never agreed, and most knew it by then, from time to time she still was asked to give a blowjob with some privacy. After all, not everybody wanted to expose themselves to an audience. Hermione's only exception was to be asked by a witch to suck off her boyfriend. And that witch had to be there and, of course, watch it. But those were quite rare. Hermione had given only two blowjobs like that.

After arriving to Hogwarts and learning of wizarding peculiar customs regarding sex - that they were by far more open about it than muggles, Hermione held herself in check for the whole year. It wasn't easy for her. While not everybody did it as openly, there were plenty of items that went a little, or a lot, further than snogging right in the open. Plus there were some that went even further than that - with multiple students fucking each-other all at once. But to see that one had to know where to look; it never happened in places that had a lot of traffic.

Only after thinking and weighing pros and cons during the summer she decided to tuck her muggle upbringing to the same place she had seen some of other muggleborns do. As usual, after Hermione had set her mind to something, it didn't take much for her to find all the right arguments to convince herself. After all, if she was allowed to realize her exhibitionistic proclivities, why not indulge herself? She was a good and prim student, the best in her year, so didn't that mean that she deserved to have some fun? Or maybe have even more fun than others because of her stellar academic achievements? But more importantly, she didn't think she'd be able to spend another year, or even a single month of it, settling for fantasies instead of realizing them when she was more than free to do so.

Derek kept thrusting his hips desperately, clearly trying to get his cock deeper, but failing. She chuckled inwardly. There was a simple stretching charm she could've cast on herself to deepthroat even such thing with ease, but she never did that. She was capable of deepthroating on her own even a sizable dick if it was normal and not ridiculously enlarged. Hermione's main thing was to be seen with a dick in her mouth, other details weren't as important, so she wasn't going to indulge anybody for their sake. She was doing it for herself and nobody else. At least that was true with Slytherins.

Her gagging was long gone thanks to magic, so she was able to endure Derek's face-fucking without a problem. Not that her enjoying every second of it could be called anything close to enduring. Not everything was exactly to her liking, but it was close. The attention. The depravity of the situation. The witch from Ravenclaw that Hermione knew liked to watch her specifically, and quite often did, and at that moment had her hand under her skirt.

Who in their right exhibitionistic mind could not enjoy something like that?? It was only Friday, but Hermione already finished all her assignments. She thought that she more than deserved a treat for that.

Hermione felt her hands tremble from time to time, as her body tried to tell her to finally stop with the nonsense and follow the example of that Ravenclaw. Several times she indeed was on the verge of sticking her hand inbetween her legs, but managed to resist. Hermione rarely abstained, but she knew that afterwards her inevitable release would be so much more intense.

Whenever Hermione felt like it, and it usually happened at least once a week, but usually more, she went to one of the other three houses and knocked on the door of their common rooms, announcing that she was ready to "help out" any willing. Not that she agreed to give head to everybody, but one had to make a real effort to get a refusal from her. Attitude was always the key. The cleaning charms took care of her somewhat germophobic nature; she cast them on everybody beforehand as a rule.

While there were witches just like her, who were as open and indiscriminate about whom they had fun with, overall there wasn't a lot of them. Among Slytherins there were barely any, so they were thirsty for her. Hermione felt energized from that alone. After all, what witch wouldn't like to feel desirable?

Call her a mudblood, or a harlot, or any other disparaging term, and you're out for good. Not that Hermione didn't consider herself to be at least somewhat slutty, but that didn't mean that she liked to be called out on it by somebody. And since there were always much more ones that wanted to get some, than the other way around, most were on their best behavior. With thanks, pleases, and everything inbetween.

Hermione valued variety. Her choice in the house she went to determined the type of blowjobs to some degree. She liked all of them, but if she didn't feel like having her face fucked, she turned to Hufflepuffs, because most of them preferred the most gentle blowjobs. Ravenclaws were somewhere in the middle. Even still, there were plenty of exceptions and Hermione rarely refused to indulge them.

The only thing that Hermione liked about Slytherins specifically, was that there were no cut dicks. None. That was only because there were no muggleborns among them. Some muggleborns had barbaric parents, and that always annoyed Hermione to no end. Not that Hermione ever refused to suck a dick because it was circumcised, but she preferred them to be whole.

Hermione stroked the girthy monstrosity with both hands. Its moronic owner should've let her suck him off instead, if he was so adamant on having such a big dick, but he kept ramming it into the back of her mouth, as if hoping that something would change. Typical "Goyle", she thought. If she ever let them fuck her twat, a big and especially thick cock would've been an understandable choice. But by that point everybody knew that it was pointless to ask her because she never went beyond oral. Morons.

As Derek mumbled that he was getting there, Hermione pulled back and while not stopping to stroke his cock with both hands pointed it to her wide-open mouth. But just as she saw his thighs tense up, she turned his cock to the side and in the next seconds watched him paint the wall with several thick ribbons of cum.

At Derek's horrified expression after he saw where exactly he came, Hermione raised an eyebrow, as if prompting him to say something stupid and get onto her black-list. But after a few silent seconds he thanked her through clenched teeth and hurried off.

Hermione turned her attention to the onlookers and made it look as if she was considering who to call next. But then stood up and cast a Finite on the small purple pillow she was kneeing on. The disappointed looks she saw with the corner of her eye several students with evident erections gave her was just the thing she wanted to see - some of them obviously wanted her to blow them as well. She nonchalantly cast a cleaning charm on herself trying not to grin too widely, but did not try to hide her mirth either. Sometimes the looks of horny unsatisfied wizards were better than blowjobs.

While she went dick-hunting, as she called it, she never wore panties. And after she put her clothes back in order she couldn't help herself but raise her skirt and flash them. A little teasing as a finishing note was always fun. Hermione then caught eyes of the Ravenclaw witch, and wiggled her eyebrows, making her blush crimson; Hermione liked to have her as a fan and from time to time she even let that witch feel her up a bit.

Hermione barely made a few steps after going through the portrait-entrance and into the Gryffindor common room as Ron accosted her. He hadn't grilled her for a while and by his expression she immediately guessed what was about to come. She had to employ a lot of willpower not to roll her eyes right away, lest it would rile him up more. Instead of arguing it was easier to just listen, so she did lazily listen, or at least pretended, to him trying to persuade her to stop excluding Gryffindors from her extra-curricular activities. At least Ron had the decency not to name himself as he said that she was being unfair towards Gryffindors who wanted her to suck them off as well. Though he wasn't exactly subtle in the underlying meaning.

While it wasn't a rule, because there were no rules about sex besides forbidding it in the Great Hall, the library, and during classes, but some witches, just like her, were known for not engaging with students of her own house. Older witches never shied away from sharing their wisdom and it seemed reasonable to Hermione that it might spare her some grief in the future. Having casual sex with friends, especially with more than one, often leads to some shit, Hermione heard several witches say in a warning.

Ron was on the finishing notes of his tirade as Harry showed up carrying a pair of dragon-hide gloves, which he handed to Ron. Ron scowled at Hermione as she snorted trying to hold back a laugh as she understood what the gloves were for.

"What?!" she said in a defensive tone. "Serves you right... You should've waited until the break."

"You're saying it like loads don't wank in classes as well," said Ron.

"Yes, but they, unlike you, don't get caught."

Ron looked as if he was trying to find the words for a retort as Harry tapped his wrist and said that if Ron didn't hurry, he might get another detention. Ron mumbled something unintelligible and hastily ran off.

After Ron left Harry gave Hermione a meaningful look, and she felt a pang of shame. To some degree Ron got into trouble because of her, not that her inner feminist would ever let her admit that out-loud. If she hadn't played with her tits at the greenhouse during Herbology, it surely wouldn't have happened.

The rule prohibiting sex and related activities in classes was, just like most in still quite misogynistic wizarding society, heavily skewed towards wizards, so it refereed to everything below the belt. So Hermione didn't even break the rules. Taking off her blouse and bra would've surely considered a disruption of class, but because she was careful and after discreetly charming her bra off undid only two middle buttons of her blouse, it wasn't a big deal.

While other witches might've gotten scolded for even that if got caught, Hermione, being the favourite student of most teachers, always was able to count on even more lenient treatment. Because of that, now and then if a joined class was boring and the mood struck her, she jacked off or even blown somebody; there, of course, never was a lack of willing to risk it. But as daring Hermione was, she still did it only in classes she deemed not too important, such as Divination or History of Magic.

She didn't do it specifically to tease Ron, but because he was right beside her, she should've expected that it would make him horny, and that somebody with self-control like Ron's wouldn't be able to resist and not to wank. Also another excuse for him was that a short break between Herbology and Potions gave them barely enough time to reach the dungeons.

Hermione had decided to play with her nipples, or more like just with her left one, only because she happened to be standing right opposite of Malfoy. Making the one, who called her mudblood the most, hard was so satisfying. Particularly knowing that he, of all people, wouldn't dare to wank.

But mostly it still was Ron's fault. Even if he wasn't able to restrain himself, it still wasn't so difficult not to cum right on professor Sprout's precious plants. Of course, if Malfoy, who saw it, didn't cry out about it in an unconcealed attempt to draw the professor's attention before Ron managed to cast a cleaning charm, nothing would've happened. But Ron knew that Malfoy was right there, so he should've known better than to lose control and `perform an unauthorized experiment with interspecies insemination`, as Sprout put it, making half of the class laugh, before she gave him three detentions. One for wanking during class and two for spoiling the plant.

"Did he say something stupid?" said Harry as they were going up the stairs.

"Nah... The usual drivel... I didn't argue."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Well, he's got those detentions and..."

"And?"

Harry stopped and looked around to make sure nobody was nearby. "Well, a bit earlier Dean and Ginny were fucking."

Hermione shrugged. "Big deal..."

Harry tried to remain serious as he continued, "Apparently they forgot to put any warning or locking charms on the door."

"And?" she said with trembling lips, already guessing what happened.

"What do you think? Ron walked in on them and saw more than he wanted."

That time Hermione wasn't able to hold herself from laughing out-loud. Harry sighed, turned and continued to climb up.

To say that Hermione was merely horny, would've been an understatement. She planned and looked forward for Harry to eat her out, but after she charmed the door locked behind herself, something in her mind clicked and she decided to edge herself some more for good measure.

Harry didn't say a word and just followed her lead. Within a minute after they got comfortable on the couch Harry began whimpering lightly as Hermione stroked his cock in a leisurely manner.

Handjobs were a rarity, most of the time she went down on him, just as she did to everybody else - it was quick and easy. But sometimes she liked to describe to Harry in every detail some of her most recent adventures, and she wasn't able to do that with her mouth full. It was like exhibitionism on another level.

"... You should've seen the look on his face..." she continued with a big smile, not stopping her stroking for a moment. "I didn't promise. I never do. But I sort of implied that he could finish in my mouth and that I'd swallow. But at the last moment I pulled back and pointed his cock away. He came right on the wall."

Harry grinned back at her. Knowing full well that that was one of the ways she liked to express her self-assertiveness and her power over them, and that was quite an important part of the fun for her.

On rare occasions Hermione didn't even make them cum and stopped half-way through a blowjob. Harry knew that was only to prove that every single one of the blowjobs she had ever given were about her, not them. Except the ones she gave Harry; she never left Harry with a boner. But with any other sometimes she would simply stop, say that it was fun, and leave a gobsmacked horny wizard with his pants around his ankles. She didn't do that often though, she liked giving head after all, and a blowjob without completion wasn't as satisfying for her as well. But sometimes she just couldn't resist and demonstrate who ultimately held the power. Especially with Slytherins.

Despite the proliferation of all kinds of sex in public, there was a taboo on wanking, or more precisely on wasting seed because it was believed to contain magic. So seeing witches playing with themselves wasn't that unusual, but not many wizards did that openly or at all. Especially purebloods.

Harry knew that after Hermione had left a bunch of turned on Slytherins, most had to pretend they weren't going straight to some dark nooks or bathrooms to wank. And some of them really might not had done even that.

Hermione long ago came to conclusion, and shared her musings with Harry, that exactly because of the taboo placed on wanking the wizarding world was as open towards sex itself. Not that everybody still held such views, but most Slytherins swore by it and if asked all would claim that they hadn't wanked in their life, and some of them might even tell it truthfully. Even handjobs were verboten if a wizard didn't finish into a witch; it didn't matter mouth or twat, the imperative was not to waste semen. If not for that taboo some wouldn't have been as desperate for Hermione and witches like her.

Even though Harry watched her do all that she described under his cloak of invisibility not so long ago, he didn't even think of stopping her from telling him what he already knew, because listening to her point of view almost seemed like a different thing. Also, he knew that she liked to describe it to him. Him cumming not long ago was the only reason he was still going strong under Hermione's delicate fingers.

Hermione was well aware that he sometimes watched while hiding under the cloak. After all, she was the one who encouraged him to do that without telling her beforehand. Not knowing whether Harry was there watching her, was also part of the excitement.

"I can blow you instead," said Hermione after she finished with the short but still quite descriptive retelling of her little adventure in the dungeons; misconstruing him taking a while for him not liking it.

Harry pulled his mouth off Hermione's right tit, that he had been softly mouthing, and said, "No need, I like it still."

Hermione nodded with a smile and glanced unambiguously at her chest, that meant for Harry to return his mouth back to work.

While enjoying her hand Harry debated whether he should mention that he knew that she didn't play with herself while giving head to Slytherins, and judging by the time it took her to get back to Gryffindor tower with several books in her hands, he figured she didn't have the time to do it along the way because she visited the library. Also, if she planned on doing it herself, most likely she would've done it back in the dungeons instead of tormenting herself.

They had had sex the day before, and Hermione liked to make one-two days worth of pause, so the excitement of it wouldn't peter out. Still, he knew that in her state she most likely would agree to fuck, but to use the situation like that didn't seem right. Unless that was what Hermione expected of him.

"Hermione," Harry began, "I was wondering if you'd -"

"Gah! I thought you'd never ask!" Harry raised an eyebrow and Hermione grinned. "I know that you know that I haven't cum." At Harry's still surprised face she added, "I saw you today down there, alright? You have to keep your feet UNDER the cloak. Shoes included."

Harry huffed. "You and your games..."

"Yep," she said and pushed Harry off herself, then stood up.

"Why then tell me all about -"

"You could've stopped me at any moment."

Harry didn't say a word and following her example started to take off the rest of his clothes.

"What?" said Harry confused after he heard Hermione chuckle.

"Ah... Nothing. It's just the face that he made after cumming... He was on the verge of calling me something for wasting his cum. I just saw it in his eyes." She shook her head grinning. "Just can't forget it. Poor Derek now probably thinks I brought shame on his family or something."

"Derek?"

"Maybe Darryl? I'm not sure. You watched til the end?" Harry nodded. "The last one, who I made cum on the wall."

Harry snorted. "You mean Marcus Flint?"

"Hm? I thought his name was D-something."

"He's Slytherin Quidditch captain. You watch every my game. So his name you're bound to know."

"Well, now I do."

Harry shook his head in disbelief; Hermione remembered minute details from obscure potions they haven't yet brewed, and names sometimes escaped her like water through fingers.

Harry got down on his knees on the soft carpet, shuffled a bit forward to stand inbetween Hermione's legs and leaned closer to her. She was in her favourite and most lazy position - half-lying on the couch with her bum hanging a little of its edge, holding her legs by her shins close to her body.

The kisses they exchanged were soft and their tongues barely ever touched. A while ago they had agreed that full-blown passionate snogging would've been weird because they were friends. Harry wasn't all that sold on her reasoning, but didn't argue. During the kissing he used all his willpower from sticking his cock, that rested right on Hermione's slit, into her. Moving his hips back and forth he only rubbed the underside of the shaft against her.

After he pulled back from the kiss, they stared at each other for a few long seconds. Finally Hermione broke the eye-contact, her cheeks reddening, pursed her lips and then said sharply, "You win. Come on!"

Harry grinned. Sometimes he forgot and had to be reminded why Hermione kept playing in her games, and that they were fun.

"Come on, what exactly?" he asked innocently.

Hermione huffed, reached down and grabbed his balls. She gave them a firm, but still quite careful squeeze, as if in a warning. But Harry's grin only went wider; he knew that she would never go through with that pseudo-threat.

"Still not hearing it..." he said with a carefree expression. Grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her hand away. Then he took his cock and started slowly moving its tip up and down her slit, as if in waiting.

"If you aren't going to put it in in the next five seconds, I swear to god I'm going to leave and fuck the first bloke I run into downstaaaaaah..."

Harry didn't let her finish the sentence as his still a bit wet with Hermione's saliva from the handjob cock slid into her in one smooth motion. She was more than a little wet, so he didn't even think on doing it slowly.

"Better?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. But because Harry still stood still she exclaimed, "Come on, move it! I'm burning here!"

"Hm? Maybe you should go to madam Pomfrey to check it out?"

Hermione leaned forward and gave Harry's behind a hard slap. Harry grinned, straightened up and finally began to move his hips back and forth. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a drawn out sigh. The slow even thrusts gradually picked up pace. He stopped going faster only as Hermione started to let out light gasps.

"Good girl," said Harry, starting to pant as well. "Sucked so much cock today..."

"Only... four..."

Harry grinned. He knew that it was a long way from her record. A record that from the start of her explorations increased steadily, about which she liked to brag about to him and to several other witches who shared her inclinations.

Sensing his orgasm approaching way too soon and not wanting for Hermione to lose the tempo he pulled out and dove face-first inbetween her legs. His tongue, that he right away began to flick against her clit, was soon joined by two fingers with which he began massaging a spot inside of her he knew she liked touched.

"God... Just like that..." she mumbled breathlessly.

That brought Hermione to an orgasm in less than two minutes. An orgasm that was way overdue and, knowing her, Harry was surprised that it took him even that much. Usually after a similar abstinence it took Harry just a few touches. He barely managed to hold her bucking and thrashing self in place while she was cumming and screaming like a wounded animal.

Harry returned back to fucking not waiting until she fully came back to her senses. He had difficulties reaching as deep because her legs just lay there, instead of her holding them like before. This time he was a bit more forceful in his thrusts, knowing that to make her cum once again would require for him to be a bit more rough.

Soon she once again assumed her frog-lying-on-the-back position and let Harry more place.

"Come on, moan for me," he said as Hermione looked at him with a big smile, letting out small gasps.

"Make me," she said defiantly. Her cockiness was the result of her already getting what she wanted. She sure liked cumming more than once, but a second and subsequent times never were as important to her.

Harry licked his thumb, put it on her clit and started to massage it in rhythm with his thrusts. "I said, moan for me."

Hermione with her lips pursed gave him a scowl, that was so fake that Harry barely held himself from laughing. He squeezed her tit harder than she allowed to anybody on rare occasions when she did let somebody feel her up. Which finally made Hermione start to moan, that almost sounded like meowing.

Harry kept fucking her without slowing down the pace. The escalating in intensity moans turned Harry on so much that soon he had to pull out, in an attempt to stop himself from cumming, but a moment later with him not even touching himself, he began to cum on Hermione's stomach.

Only after the second jet of cum splashed on Hermione's abdomen Harry hastily grabbed his cock and aimed it higher. His barely functioning at that moment mind decided that aiming at her face from where he was standing would count as finishing in her mouth. The subsequent spurts weren't as strong, and the rest ended up on her tummy and then mound.

Coming down from his high Harry still slowly stroked his cock, squeezing the last drops of cum from it. But he already had enough mental faculty to suspect what would come next. He raised his eyes from Hermione's semen-covered stomach and looked her in the face - she looked more than miffed.

"Sorry, thought I'd be able to hold it and... But then at the last moment realized that I couldn't so..."

Hermione said nothing, but began to scoop gobs of cum with her fingers and bring it to her mouth; with a scowl still plastered over her face.

"Come on! I said that it wasn't intentional!" he said while gently caressing her thighs.

Hermione only huffed at that and kept eating his cum.

Hermione always insisted that he had to finish in her mouth regardless of what they were doing, but especially during sex. Hermione went as far as to claim that him finishing in her mouth during fucking was akin to a religious experience to her. He still wasn't sure how serious Hermione was about that. It was only the second time he made a blunder like that; after the first one they haven't had sex for over two weeks.

Harry thought that she was being ridiculous, akin to the purebloods with their taboo, but knew better than to voice it out. Unlike with everything else, with something pertaining to sex she sometimes became quite unreasonable.

He was only glad that he pulled out and didn't finish in her. First, Hermione was too irked to eat semen out herself, and second, she never used protection charms unless it was absolutely necessary. Because, according to her, for some unlucky witches, and she ended up among those, that charm literally felt like a nasty kick in the gut.

"I'll make you cum twice more!" he said, knowing that making her cum with her mood changed would be a challenge, that is if her changed mood wasn't fake.

Hermione only gave him a condescending, bordering on disgust, look; the one that seemed like something Hermione Granger ought not to be able to produce, and certainly not towards Harry.

Harry huffed, deciding to use the last trump card he had. "All right! For that next time you can bring somebody to watch."

Hermione's impassive face in an instant changed into a smiling one as she exclaimed, "Deal!"

Harry closed his eyes and grit his teeth, realizing that she played him and he went straight into her trap. She had been asking for him to fuck her with some witch from Ravenclaw watching for ages. And now she finally got it.

"That was low..." he said.

"Hm? I have the one and only condition. You broke it. Anyway, now that we're on the same page," she said cheerfully, "can you please make me cum? Once more would be enough."

Harry reached out and pinched both of her nipples, making her gasp a little. "People like you belong to Slytherin."

"They don't take muggleborns," she said ignoring how he went a little overboard with her nips. Then she gestured to her crotch and said, "Pretty please?"

Harry traced her outer labia with his forefinger, and said with a small smile, "Beg me some more..."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta needed. Email in the profile.


End file.
